Love Game
by I shipp lizter
Summary: Esme has been wanting a little more attention from her husband. And she has a plan to get it. Esme's POV. Post Breaking Dawn Part 2. One Shot.


**Esme's POV**

I was sitting in the big leather chair in my husbands study, staring out the large window, down to the driveway, awaiting his arrival home. I was wearing my grey sweater dress, and black leggings, and short heels. I fiddled with my gold chain necklace, and the little 'E' pendant on it. I heard the rumble of Carlisle's Mercedes turn off of the highway, and saw the car pull up only minutes later. He stepped out and closer the door. I never turned to face the door. I just listened as the front door opened and he slowly walked up the stair, following my scent. I heard the door open, and he set down his bag.

"Esme?" I heard him say gently. I slowly turned around in the chair, fingers still on my necklace. I propped my feet up on the edge of his desk.

"Hello dear," I said, lacing my voice with a sexy tone. He just grinned.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a chuckle, but still somewhat confused. I grinned devilishly at him. He walked over and stood in front of me, then pushed some of the stuff on the desk, over, sitting in the space he just cleared. He raised one eyebrow, still wanting an answer. I sighed dramatically,

"Oh. Nothing really" I said, twirling my pendant between my fingers. I reached over and hit 'play' on the stereo, and LoveGame by Lady Gaga started to play.

_[x2]_  
_Let's have some fun,_  
_This beat is sick_  
_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

His hands gently pushed my feet off the edge of the desk, and he stood up, wrapping his arms around my hips and pulling me up with him. I dropped my pendant, and my hands rested against his chested. I looked up at him and he smiled,

"Really?" he questioned.

"Well I-" I began but was cut off when back shoulders hit the wall. I didn't notice he had backed me into a corner. I looked him in the eyes devilishly and sang as the first verse to the song played

_I wanna kiss you_

Carlisle leaned in, but I stopped him, with my hand over his lips.

_But if I do then I might miss you babe_  
_It's complicated and stupid_  
_Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid_

I felt his hand move lower and I smiled at him, as I continued to sing.

Guess he wants to play,  
_Wants to play_  
_A love game_  
_A love game_

He gave me the small sexy grin and then his lips came down on the right side of my neck.

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Hold me and love_ me

His grip around me tightened.

_Just want to touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it  
Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game,_  
_Play a love game_  
_Do you want love or you want fame?_  
_Are you in the game?_  
_Dans le love game?_

_Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?_

He lifted his lips from my neck and looked at me,

"I'm definitely in," he said, and his lip briefly met mine. I kicked off my shoes. I was in so much pleasure already that I couldn't sing anymore. I just did as the lyrics said, while we kissed in the corner of his office.

_I'm on a mission,_  
_And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah._

My hands moved from his chest, all the way down, and I heard a moan come from within our kiss. Hit my target.

_You've indicated your interest,_  
_I'm educated in sex, yes._  
_And now I want it bad,_  
_Want it bad._  
_A love game,_  
_A love game._

He wrapped both arms around my waist again and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he carried me to the bedroom, our lips never parting.

_Hold me and love me_  
_Just want to touch you for a minute_  
_Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it_  
_Let's have some fun,_  
_This beat is sick_  
_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_  
_Don't think too much just bust that kick_  
_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?_

_Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?_

I tried to tune out the music, as he layed me down on our bed and crawled up on me. Out lips met and then trailed down the exposed part of my chest. Thank god our children and granddaughter weren't home.

_I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh  
The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!  
And a game  
And a game  
And a game  
A love game_

His hands moved all over my body as his lips came back up to mine. My hands moved to his shirt and I began to unbutton his shirt, then unbuckle his belt. His hands came up from my thighs and slid of my dress.

_Let's play a love game,_  
_Play a love game_  
_Do you want love or you want fame?_  
_Are you in the game?_  
_Dans le love game?_

_Let's play a love game,_  
_Play a love game_  
_Do you want love or you want fame?_  
_Are you in the game?_  
_Dans le love game?_

_Let's play a love game,_  
_Play a love game_  
_Do you want love or you want fame?_  
_Are you in the game?_  
_Dans le love game?_

_Let's play a love game,_  
_Play a love game_  
_Do you want love or you want fame?_  
_Are you in the game?_  
_Dans le love game?_

I heard the music fading away as my husband looked up at me, and smiled,

"You. Are the best engaging," he said breathless, and panting.

"Aren't I" I confirmed, lacing my voice with the same sexy tone as before. He raised an eyebrow,

"You planned this," he asked, disbelieved.

"I did," I admitted, sexily.

"Esme, you little minx," he said, smiling.

"I know" said. Our lips met and I moan in pleasure. Oh my god, this was great.


End file.
